Avatar: The Legend of James
by megawoman 5210
Summary: James Hiller, now discovered to be the Avatar, must journey to Republic City to complete his training. Along the way, though, he must fight the recently arisen Equalist movement. Story inspired by triplethreat123's story Liberty's Kids: Avatar Style.
1. Book 1: Fire Episode: 1

**It's me, ****megawoman 5210, with a crossover story between Avatar: The Legend of Korra and Liberty's Kids I'm working on it with triplethreat123, who first came up with the idea by writing her own story with the oidea. I don't own anything. Just so you'll know, I only accept constructive criticism.  
**

* * *

A man rode on a horse along a path. He was sort of stout, with gray hair and glasses. His name is Benjamin Franklin. Suddenly, he smelt smoke coming down the same road he was on. A man ran down with a baby in his arms.

"Please take this baby," the man pleaded. "His parents have died in a fire that had destroyed their home." Dr. Franklin was stunned, not sure what to do. Finally, he took the baby.

"His name is James Hiller," the man said. "Please take good care of him."

"All right," Dr. Franklin said, and then he rode off to his prepared for bed and made preparations to the rescued baby. When he fell asleep, Avatar Korra appeared.

_"Dr. Franklin," Korra asked.  
_

_"I'm here," Dr. Franklin asked. "Who are you?"  
_

_"I am Avatar Korra." I am here to thank you for saving my reincarnation."  
_

_"Reincarnation?" Dr. Franklin asked, amazed.  
_

_"Yes," Korra said. "James Hiller is the next Avatar. I have one wish, however: I do not want James to be cooped up the way I have when it was discovered I was the Avatar. Please promise me to keep him being the Avatar a secret until the time is right."  
_

_"I promise," Dr. Franklin said.  
_

* * *

_Fifteen years later..._

James was practicing Earthbending with Moses.

"I think you're getting the hang of this," Moses commented.

"Thanks. But don't we need to find teachers for the other three elements?" James asked.

"Yes," Moses said. We can have Elizabeth Freeman be your Airbending teacher."

"Let's wait on that," James said, not wanting to tackle Airbending. Then all of a sudden, they heard someone knock down the door and Dr. Franklin shouting about something. They ran inside.

"What's happening," Sarah yelled.

"Be calm," A man wearing robes with a white lotus on his chest said, "We mean no harm."

"Taking away James will do plenty of harm to him," Dr. Franklin retorted.

"What do you mean?" James said, finally making himself known.

"We are the White Lotus," the man said. "We are here to protect you, Avatar James."

"Avatar," Sarah said, not believing it. "Dr. Franklin, is this true?"

"Yes," Dr. Franklin said. "I kept it secret for all these years to prevent the White Lotus from finding him and taking him away."

"What?!" James screamed. "You can't do that!"

"It's for your own good, Avatar!" the man said.

"I won't let you do this!" James screamed. Then, his eyes started glowing and he started floating. Air blew papers around, it felt like an earthquake was forming, fire was blazing all around, and water began flowing everywhere.

"James," Sarah yelled. Then she Waterbent the waves and ducked all the obstacles. Finally, she grasped James' hand.

"James, I never had the courage to say this to you, but I love you," Sarah said, tears in her eyes. James looked at Sarah. Finally, his eyes started going normal again and things calmed down.

"Really," James asked. Sarah nodded.

"I love you too," James said. The man cleared his throat.

"If you ever come here again, you will wish that you had not survived this incident," Dr. Franklin said angrily. The man ran away scared, screaming like a little girl.

"Thank heavens _that's_ over with", Moses said, relieved.

"Sarah," James said, "I know this is too soon, but I need to leave for Republic City to be trained in the other elements."

"I understand," Sarah said. "But I'll miss you terribly."

"We can still write, or, better yet, you can come with me. Sarah shook her head.

"Mother and Father need me here," she said. "I'll miss you terribly."

"I'll miss you too," James replied. Then they kissed.


	2. Book 1: Fire episode: 2

James and Sarah met at the Boston dock where they first met. Except, instead of Sarah coming, it was James leaving.

"This is it," Sarah whispered, tears coming at her eyes.

"We'll write, remember? And besides, it will be for the best," James replied. Suddenly, they heard two voices.

"President Washington, please," a woman in Air nomad clothes and arrow tattoos pleaded to the president. "The Equalists have come back, this time under a more powerful leader. If we don't do something soon, Avatar Korra and my grandfather's legacies will be undone."

"I understand, Councilwoman Jinora," President Washington said. "But we are barely recovering from our war to regain our independence from Great Britain. We need more soldiers and ammunition. Plus, it may be some time before we have the money to do this campaign." Then Jinora noticed James and Sarah.  
"Are you Avatar James Hiller?"

"Yes," James said.

"And who are you," Jinora asked Sarah.

"I am Sarah Phillips, daughter of Major and Lady Phillips," Sarah said, curtsying to the Councilwoman.

"Please, no need for formalities," Jinora said with a giggle in her tone. "Anyway, James . Dr. Franklin sent me to fetch you to Republic City. Our boat should be here any minute, and when we arrive, you will meet your Firebending teacher, who was also Avatar Korra's husband. Then, you shall study Waterbending under their daughter. Afterwards, you will study Airbending with me and my family. Understand?"

"Yes, completely," James said, bowing. At that moment, the boat arrived.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye," Sarah said.

"More like so long," James said with a smile. He the hugged Sarah and followed Jinora on the boat. Once the boat started sailing, James and Sarah waved at each other until they were out of view.

* * *

_Dearest Sarah,_

_I am writing this aboard the **Eagle**, and are expected to arrive in a few weeks. What are the news from home? I have learned more of my Firebending teacher. His name is Mako, and, as explained by Councilwoman Jinora, was the husband of Avatar Korra until she died from a smallpox epidemic brought about by European and American immigrants. Speaking of Jinora, she worries about Republic City. The Equalists have returned, and are under a new ruler by the name of Shen Long. Wish me luck on my training.  
_

_Your beloved,  
_

_James Hiller._

* * *

**Here's chapter two. And from now onwards, the chapters will begin with letters written by James to Sarah. Once again, I don't own anything. Please review!**


End file.
